


Losing Control

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You’d never tell a soul where Sam was being tortured.





	Losing Control

“Oh, Dean,” you chuckled as you watched the elder brother pace back and forth in front of you. Yeah, he outsmarted you when you least expected it. But you knew where poor little Sammy was and you would rather kill the damn vessel you were inside before you ever gave up that information. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Where is he?” Dean asked, grabbing the salt from a table to the left of him. “Tell me, bitch, or I swear, I’ll hunt every last one of you fuckers down.”

“Isn’t that what you already do?” you grinned and licked your lips as the man paced in front of you.

“I swear, I will open a portal to Hell and march my ass right down there and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God.”

“Kinky, I like it.” you smirked as he approached you. Before you could spew another slew of threats, he silenced you with a salted knife into your hand. You let out a cry of pain, yet it didn’t deter you from glancing at the man and blowing a taunting kiss. “Someone’s a kinky fucker, huh? You like being in control, baby?”

“Where is my brother?” Dean repeated.

“Alastair is currently making a ‘Sammy-Hammy Pie’ specially made for little ole’ Dean-o.” you pouted in mockery as Dean placed his palms on either arm of the chair you were strapped to.

“You have one more chance before-” his threat ended in silence as you billowed out of the poor vessel’s mouth and escaped through the closest air vent. You weren’t dumb enough to die by Dean Winchester’s hands, no matter if fame was on the line for that pleasure.


End file.
